


Hold Me

by Wayward_Elle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Elle/pseuds/Wayward_Elle
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hold Me

Dean lands with a thud onto the couch in their safe house. He releases a breath as his tense shoulders fall back in a bit of relief. It’s been an eventful day of slaying vampires and disposing of bodies, even Castiel feels beat. He takes a seat next to Dean and lets out a long, audible yawn. He lets his back slide down the couch as he closes his eyes for a moment, hoping his grace would revive him soon so he wouldn’t have to serve four hours of shuteye like the human he’s slowly becoming. It doesn’t work though, his grace has diminished so much that he can’t even feel it floating around in him anymore. 

Sam notices Castiel’s discomfort as he walks in with two duffel bags hanging from each shoulder. He questions the angel but gets silence in return and only then does Dean make effort to forget about his tiredness and put his focus on the angel. He pushes himself up and turns to look at a very exhausted Castiel. 

“You wanna tell us what’s wrong, buddy?” Dean places his hand behind Castiel’s head, letting it rest on the furniture.

Castiel lets out a heavy sigh and turns to look at both Sam and Dean. Sam is now seated on the armrest near Dean, his one foot on the floor and the other on the couch. He doesn’t say anything as he waits for Castiel to speak, which he finally does.

“I think my grace is gone” he says, looking down at his hands, his face contorted with pain. It’s a look Dean Winchester never hoped to see again, the last time he did, he was the reason behind it. He almost perfectly mirrors Castiel’s expression and he lets his hand slide down the angel’s back to provide him with some sort of comfort. 

“Are you sure it’s gone, Cas?” Sam breaks the silence and both Dean and Castiel turn to face him. Dean still has his hand on Castiel’s lower back, his thumb rubbing small circles into it. Castiel doesn’t mind, it calms him.

“I am.” He answers briefly and they can sense that he doesn’t want to talk about it, not right now at least. 

Sam gives him a tight lipped sympathetic smile and stands to his feet to carry the bags to his room.

“Goodnight, guys” he briefly sighs and turns his heels on again, heading down the hall and straight to his room. 

“You can take my bed” Dean speaks as he gently and unconsciously caresses the nook of Castiel’s back, easing the tension.

Castiel shakes his head lightly at Dean’s words and shuffles under the hunters touch as he moves closer seeking the warmth that’s radiating off Dean’s body. It’s like a campfire under the cold and open midnight sky. 

His head is almost cradled into Dean’s arms, and if they were he would’ve noticed the way Dean’s heartbeat rises at every second that passes. His eyes are closed, his long dark lashes brushes against his rosy cheeks as they flutter, trying to stay open. Dean finds it absolutely adorable, that and about a dozen other things about the angel. He snakes his hand around Castiel and lets him rest his head on his chest. A surge of electricity flows through Dean as he takes in the angel’s scent. He smells like fresh flowers and a citrus tree. Dean can’t help but close his eyes and breathe it all in. 

“Is this what you feel like every night?” Castiel questions and lazily throws his arm around Dean’s waist. Dean thinks about an answer and shrugs his shoulders when he finds one. 

“You get used to it” he says softly, his voice tired and barely audible. Castiel takes it as an opportunity to push himself off the human. Dean’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and disappointment as he stares at the angel who’s now standing to his feet. 

“You should go sleep. I’ll take the couch” Dean stands and gives him a look.

“No way am I letting you sleep on the couch. Take the bed, Cas, you need it more than I do” 

“I don’t need you to feel sorry for me” 

“I’m not” Dean interjects and puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“It’s three AM and I feel like we’re gonna argue for at least two hours if we don’t make a decision right now” he adds and Castiel nods in agreement. 

“You are right, we should share your bed” 

It’s not what Dean originally had in mind but it beats whatever he wanted to propose, and by a damn mile. His cheeks turn a flush of red as he momentarily fantasizes about being cradled in the angel’s strong arms. 

He clears his throat and nods in perhaps too much anticipation. “Yes. That’ll… that’ll work” 

“No touching though. Wouldn’t want anyone thinking anything’s going on, right?” he nervously babbles as he rubs the hairs on the back of his neck. 

Castiel frowns at his words and decides to challenge them. “Of course. You wouldn’t want your hunter buddies saying any more than they already do, right?” He raises a brow and Dean stays silent, not knowing how to reply to Castiel's insinuating words.

“you know I don’t care what other people think” He finally speaks and Castiel scoffs, not believing a word coming out of the hunters mouth.

“We should go sleep” Castiel drops the subject and slouches his way over to Dean’s room.

It’s very plain and not much different from the rest of the house, the only difference being the bed in the center and a bedside table with a small lamp to accompany it. There isn’t even a wardrobe or chair to add a little character to it. 

“I’m sleeping on the right” Dean speaks after they’ve undressed and carefully folded their clothes. They’re both in their boxers, Dean is wearing dark blue ones with some sort of alien characters on them and Castiel’s are plain white. 

“Very well, I don’t know what the difference is” Castiel shrugs and gets under the covers. The bed is a bit hard and cool against his skin so he pulls his legs up to his chest, trying to get warm. Dean joins him not longer than a few seconds later, he leans over to his right and switches off the light, leaving them both in sheer darkness.

They both stay quiet, not getting the point of saying goodnight if they’re unable to sleep. They lay uncomfortably at either side of the bed, so far apart that they might fall off at each end. There’s shuffling, turning from one side to the other, back to front, and lots of throat clearing. Castiel is the first to grow tired as he lets himself go and unconsciously push himself closer to Dean, where there’s warmth and comfort 

He jerks back when he finds himself no longer on his side of the bed. His eyes are wide open and if it weren’t so dark Dean would’ve noticed. 

“sorry” he whispers softly and hoarsely as he shifts back to his side of the bed and pull his legs up to his bare chest. Dean doesn’t reply or even move a single muscle. It’s not like he didn’t feel the angel snuggle up against him, he just didn’t want to stop him.

The time passes by and Dean can no longer keep his body away from the angel’s. He is now snoring softly as he turns and shifts closer to where Castiel is. His head rests gently on Castiel’s chest as his lips unconsciously pull into a small smile, his body relieved at the heat it’s finally found. The angels arms are wrapped around the hunter and when he feels his body too heavy and pinned down to move his eyes snap open and he finds Dean drooling on his bare chest as tiny snores escapes his mouth. 

He stays quiet, waking the man with only a few gentle shakes. 

Dean doesn’t know how he got to where he is, he turns his head to the right and notices his spot unoccupied. He looks back at the angel and tries to find his expression in the dark but all he sees are a pair of tired blue eyes, the early light coming in from outside, illuminating them perfectly. 

“You said no touching” Castiel’s voice is low and groggy, sending chills down Dean’s spine. Dean’s head is still on Castiel’s chest, the warmth radiating off him too good for Dean to move away from. 

“I’ve said a lot of stupid things in my time, including that.” He whispers and Castiel stifles a laugh, shaking softly from under him. He closes his eyes and buries his head in Castiel’s neck, and hums softly against the angel’s skin. Castiel smiles as he looks down at Dean, placing a hand on his back, his thumb gently rubbing over his smooth skin. They’ve got about two hours left so they stop fighting the urge to be close to each other and just let it be. It’s much better than staying up worried about being too close to each other for reputation’s sake. 

The clock hits six thirty and the alarm on Dean’s phone goes off, waking the both of them almost instantly. Dean reaches for his phone and turns it off before going back to laying on Castiel. 

“Mornin’ sunshine” he grogs, a smile on his face and his fingers gently running up and down Castiel’s arm. 

“Good morning, Dean” The angel smiles wider than he intended to as their eyes meet. They both look relaxed— happy even— their eyes drenched in love and admiration for each other. Dean wishes it could always be like this but the fear of outing himself to his brother won’t allow it. I mean, what the hell would Sammy think of him if he were to find out that his brother has a thing for men, let alone Cas!

He shifts uncomfortably above Castiel, his whole mood down the drain because of his immense fear. 

Way to fuck things up Dean! He silently curses at himself and Castiel clears his throat, noticing Dean’s sudden discomfort. 

“This… us… it’s not wrong, Dean” Castiel says softly, looking down at the hunter, whoss laying restless on him, his swollen eyes gleaming and his disheveled hair sticking up in a directions. 

“I don’t want to be right if it is" He adds and stays quiet after that.

“I don’t want Sammy lookin’ at me different. He looks up to me, y’know, so I don’t think I can risk that… risk losing him” he sighs and Castiel starts caressing his back again, easing his tension greatly. 

“you are still the same person. Yes, he will look at you differently but maybe not in the way you think he would. You are always so quick to think that people would disparage you with every chance they get" He says and dean hums softly in agreement. He has never been one to believe that he deserved anything good from anyone and even though Castiel never told him, it broke his heart because Dean deserved the world and so much more.

“You do not deserve to be unhappy because of your peers, or even your brother. If he truly loves you he wouldn’t care who you love" 

And just as he’s about to reply, the door swings open and Sam walks through, his hair damp and the circles around his eyes gone, he looks well rested. Dean and Castiel are still wrapped up in each others arms, paralyzed by the sudden shock. Sam doesn’t say anything as he watches them watch him with their eyes stretched open in fear.

“you guys look like you’ve seen a ghost" he teases and they loosen up at his words.

“I just wanted to know if y’all want any breakfast” he adds. They glance at each other, look back at him and then nod in tandem. 

He shoots them a knowing smile before disappearing behind the heavy wooden door.

Dean isn’t really sure how to feel. He doesn’t know if Sam's being incredibly naïve or if he’s actually not surprised at what he saw. Maybe he's seen the way they’d look at each other when they think no one’s watching or the way they their hands would linger on each other, too many times to dub it as platonic, or maybe it’s the way Dean would mourn for the angel when he’s gone and detach himself from the world... whatever reason it is, Dean appreciates him not making a big deal out of it.

“I don’t think I wanna be right either” It takes Castiel about a minute to figure out what Dean said to him, and the minute he does, his lips pull into a wide smile, his eyes gleaming with affection. Dean smiles back and intertwines his hand with the angel’s before leaning in to place a soft plopping kiss against his lips. 

It’s magic and it feels like a fantasy. Dean couldn’t ever picture himself this happy and the fact that he is scares the crap out of him, but for once in his life he won’t let fear win.


End file.
